1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power jack, and particularly to a power jack having anti-mating means for preventing a power plug which transmits smaller power than the power jack from inserting thereinto.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply system for an electrical equipment, such as a personal computer, commonly includes a power jack disposed inside the electrical equipment and a power cable assembly disposed outside the electrical equipment. The power cable assembly includes a power plug adapted for engaging with the power jack and a cable having one end electrically connecting with the power plug and another end for electrically connecting to a power supply.
The power jacks or plugs are commonly manufactured in compliance with a certain standard, which requires the dimension and the profile of the power jacks or plugs be similar to each other. Therefore, it constantly happens that a non-complementary power plug is unintentionally inserted into a power jack. As a result, the non-complementary power plug might be damaged due to overload if the transmission power of the power jack is larger than that of the non-complementary power plug.
Hence, a power jack with anti-mating means is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.